1. Field of the Invention
In general, the present invention relates to devices that are used to carry tablet computers and similarly sized items. More particularly, the present invention relates to devices that can both carry tablet computers when not in use and support tablet computers when they are in use.
2. Prior Art Description
Carry bags for computers have been in existence for as long as there have been portable computers. Computer carry bags keep a computer safe and dry as the computer is carried from one place to another. The computer carry bags also help prevent a computer from being damaged if it is dropped or otherwise impacted as it is being transported.
The prior art is replete with various types and styles of computer carry bags. In fact, a carry bag probably exists for every sized portable computer that has ever been commercially marketed. Traditional computer carry bags are little more than luggage bags that are sized to receive a particular shape of portable computer. Such traditional computer carry bags typically have straps or handles that make the computer bag easier to carry. However, the bags serve no purpose once the computer is removed from the bag.
Certain specialty prior art computer carry bags have been designed that enable a portable computer to be both carried and supported by the structure of the carry bag. Such prior art specialty bags typically have a large flap that can be turned away to expose a window to the interior of the bag and the portable computer held within. Such specialty computer bags are exemplified by U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2004/0011616 to Rasmussen, entitled Carrying Case For A Computer and U.S. Pat. No. 5,887,777 to Myles, entitled Computer Carrying Bag.
In addition to carry bags that provide access to tablet computers, there also exist many padded supports for propping up books or table computers, while the book or tablet computer is being used. Many people use such support devices to prop up electronic book displays, such as the Kindle® as they read.
Many support devices are made of rigid material, such as molded plastic. However, some support devices are made in the same manner as pillows, and are soft. Such support devices are little more than soft pillows and are exemplified by The Lap Log® manufactured by Lap Log LLC of Charleston, S.C. These support device only prop-up a book or computer and provide no structure to carry or protect a computer during transport.
A need exists for a device that can serve both as a carry bag for a tablet computer and as a support for propping up the tablet computer when it is being used. In this manner, separate carrying cases and supports do not have to be obtained. This need is met by the present invention as described and claimed below.